Thalia and the baby
by IBeFromGeorgia
Summary: Thats has a one night stand with a certain redhead. I may or may not make this a multi chapter story! Please review, favorite, and follow:)


**Hello, so here is a lemon, and I hope you enjoy. Btw, forgive me if I have trouble with keeping it in Thals POv, I tend to want to switch to third person sometimes.**

 **Disclaimer:do I look like Mr. Rick Riordan?!**

 _Thalia POv_

As I walked down the streets of Philadelphia, I looked away from where I was walking for a second and ran into somebody. My things scattered all over the ground, and people steered clear of my things. I crouched down to pick up my things.

"Sorry, I'm so so- Thalia? What are you doing here?"

I looked up to see the biggest prankster in camp, Connor Stoll.

"Connor? Do you live here?"

The red-head nodded.

"Yeah, I graduated here and got an apartment her in Philly. You never answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm passing through to camp."

I replied. I finished picking up my thing, and he handed me the last thing. He looked me in the eye, and spoke.

"Hey, you should come over to my place. Do you have a place to stay?"

I shook my head,

"I don't have a place to stay, sure why not?"

He smiled and we walked back to his apartment, talking and catching up. After the war, me and Connor became really good friends. We talked a lot, and some times we met up at camp, but what not even I knew was that things were about to get heated.

We arrived at Connor's place, and he unlocked the door. The room was surprisingly really clean, considering it housed a son of Hermes. There was floor-to-ceiling windows all across the back wall, and there was a white sofa in the semi-center of the room facing the wall to the left of the windows. An entertainment center was pushed against the wall that the sofa was facing. He whole room was a color coordination of whites, browns, and dark reds.

"Nice place ya got here, Connor."

I commented. Connor pulled the keys out of the lock, and flashed smiled to me.

"Yeah, well I try to keep it clean. My brother visits a lot so that does make it hard."

I laughed,

"Travis is a little bit of a twerp, especially with his mini, Anthony."

Connor nodded and added.

"Yeah, did you hear that Katie's pregnant again?"

I looked at him, surprised.

"No I didn't, it's been too long. Oh, no. Another one, first it was you twins, then Leo, then Anthony, and now this. If it's a boy, I'm just gonna shoot my self."

Connor laughed at my sarcastic comment, then we locked eyes just for a moment too long. We looked away, blushing furiously. After a minute or two of our red faces turning normal color, we walked to the kitchen.

"Yo, Thals. You hungry?"

I was sitting at the bar thinking when he asked me, I looked in his direction.

"Nah, but can you get me somethin' to drink."

He had turned on his feet, and was looking at me as I replied, but as soon as I said that he turned again with an evil grin on his face. He shifted through the many items in the fridge, and then pulled out a full bottle of Pinot Grigio. He turned and looked to see my expression of complete excitement and worry that I was gonna get real drunk, where'd I get a silly idea like that?!

Three hours, two bottles of wine, and a case of beer later, I was drunk outta my mind. Connor was drinking a couple shots, while I drank right outta the bottle. We had striped down to only under garments, consisting only of my bra and panties, and his boxers. We were a bit loopy to say the least.

"Connor, I want to have sex."

He looked at me from in the floor, and replied loopily.

"Well, come here you fucking sexy bitch."

I walked over sexily, and dropped down to his level. I sat in his lap, straddling his waist while he leaned in, closing his eyes. Our lips collided and in the back of my head I considered it was my first kiss, but I waved that off. His tounge traced the outline of my lips, and I opened my mouth without hesitation. Our tounge's collided for a moment, but his quickly skimmed every corner of my mouth which felt heavenly. Connor's hands were all over my body, and his hands reached my bra clasp. He quickly undid it, and my bra fell off, showing my good sized boobs. His mouth serperated from mine, and he planted kisses all down my jawline and down my neck to my collarbone. He paused before going lower kissing to my nipples, while his other hand lay playing with my other breast. My head pulled back, and I let out a soft moan.

"Oh gods, Connor. I want you to fuck me silly, I want your cock inside of me. Please, fill me with your cum."

I pleaded with him, he physically smiled and switched to my other breast, sending pleasure through my body. His tounge swirled across my nipple, as with the other, and he nipped and licked it. He soon, moved on to my lower regions. I stood up, as did he, and we moved to the couch. He laid down on his back, and I sat down on top of him, barely on his stomach. I laid so that our bare chests were pressed against each other, and our lips were mere inches apart.

My hands snaked down to his boxers, and tugged on the them. His arms were placed on my waist, but moved to pull his boxers down. Once his boxers were down, his erection sprang up and was punched against my ass. His hands stayed down, and his fingers found their way to the thin cloth keeping him from fucking me. His fingers pressed against the silk cloth, then sneaked under.

He played with my folds, making my head jerk back and moan, getting me ready for my first fuck. He slowly entered one of his fingers, and pushed in as far as he could, then he started to move it in and out, hitting a different spot every time. I let out, unwillingly, an embarrassing whimper, but completely lost control when he added another finger. He finger-fucked me for a while, but then pulled out and his hand come out of my panties. His other hand, slid down my panties, so I was completely naked. I smirked at him, and moved my body a but lower so that my pussy was over his dick. I dropped down, and his dick slammed into my tight pussy. It did hurt, it was actually really painful, but in the midst of the pain was immense pleasure. Connor placed his hands on my hips and lifted me a tiny bit, so he was in control of how fast and how deep we were going at it. Slowly, he dropped me onto his dick…deep.

He started to go faster and deeper than I ever dreamed he could go. Every time he slammed back into me, I screamed and he moaned. We were going unimaginably fast, and I was nearly at my orgasm.

"Oh, o-oh C-c-Connor I'm gonna c-cum."

I then released my load, and Connor released right after me, filling me with his delicious cum. He took out his cum-covered dick and sat up, bringing it to my face.

"Lick it off, and taste the cum."

Connor ordered, I slowly lifted my head, exhausted by the orgasm I'd just had, and swirled my tounge around the head of Connor's cock. I licked every inch of his lovely dick, until there wasn't any more cum on his beatiful cock.

When I finished, I collapsed on top of Connor, and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and petted my hair. We sat there a while eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **So here is a lemon, and I have a story in my head about what happens with her, but I'm not sure if I should go on?! Please leave that below in the comments and I love all you guys.**


End file.
